1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatic access in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless Local Area Network (LAN) repeater of the related art corresponds to a device for receiving data from an Access Point (AP) and transferring the data to User Equipments (UEs) connected to the AP. The wireless LAN is mainly used in order to increase the cell coverage and the accessible distance range of an AP providing a communication access for UEs located in a fixed cell area. For connection between the wireless LAN repeater and the AP, information for access to the counterpart (such as Medium Access Control (MAC) address information, Service Set Identifier (SSID), and security information) should be stored in each of the wireless LAN repeater and the AP.
In order to store such information, a manager should individually identify the information and manually setup the AP and the wireless LAN repeater. However, if the manager is not familiar with various wireless LAN repeaters, it is difficult for the manager to know the MAC addresses of the wireless LAN repeaters and it is thus necessary for the manager to learn the details of each wireless LAN repeater and set each wireless LAN repeater each time.
Therefore, there is a need for a scheme capable of automatically connecting a UE to an AP without a separate process.